This invention relates generally to automotive vehicles and more particularly to a window retention system for use in an automotive vehicle convertible roof.
Soft-top convertible roofs in automotive vehicles have commonly employed flexible, polyvinyl chloride back windows, which are also known as backlites. Such flexible backlites are relatively inexpensive, lightweight and easy to stow as compared to rigid, glass windows. Furthermore, flexible, polymeric backlites are usually sewn, adhesively bonded or dielectrically bonded to the pliable roof cover. Some backlites are also removably attached to the roof cover by way of zippers or the like which are sewn to the roof cover and backlite. For example, reference should be made to U.S. Pat. No.: 5,540,476 entitled "Convertible Top Covering Retainer with Method for Using the Same" which issued to Cowsert on Jul. 30, 1996; U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,844 entitled "Convertible Top having Slidably Replaceable Bow" which issued to Boardman on Apr. 30, 1996; U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,655 entitled "Window Which can be Fastened in a Folding Top by Means of a Zipper, and a Process for Exchanging a Surface Section" which issued to Ball et al. on Dec. 21, 1993; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,849 entitled "Convertible Top with Interchangeable Flexible and Rigid Rear Windows for a Passenger Motor Vehicle" which issued to Trenkler on Sep. 16, 1986.
Some conventional convertible roofs use glass backlites to overcome the ultraviolet light degradation and wrinkling problems often associated with flexible backlites. Glass backlites further offer superior optical transparency, free of distortions and color shifting. However, glass backlites are difficult to fasten to soft-top roofs. Usually, glass backlites are adhesively bonded to the pliable cover. Examples of rigid, glass backlites are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,202 entitled "Convertible Top" which issued to Corder et al. on Jan. 14, 1997, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,901 entitled "Convertible Top with Fold-Down Rear Window" which issued to Agosta et al. on Dec. 27, 1994.
In accordance with the present invention, the preferred embodiment of a backlite retention system for use in an automotive vehicle convertible roof includes a pliable roof cover, a window, a carrier and a retainer. The retainer is secured to the carrier so as to firmly retain the roof cover to the window in a durable and leakproof manner. In another aspect of the present invention, a seal is also trapped between the roof cover and the window. In a further aspect of the present invention, the window is a rigid, glass backlite. In still another aspect of the present invention, a garnish molding is fastened to the retainer. Another aspect of the backlite retention system of the present invention provides a means for securing a headliner covering material between a garnish molding and a backlite.
The backlite retention system of the present invention is advantageous over conventional devices in that the present invention is robust, durable, leak-free and has a thin cross sectional profile. Furthermore, the present invention is easy to assemble and repair with common tools, such as a screw driver. The retainer is configured with a self-locating channel that also generally prevents its rotation relative to the carrier. Thus, the present invention can be quickly and inexpensively assembled and is adapted for receiving easy to assemble garnish molding or headliner options without any revisions to the retainer. Additional advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.